Her Secret Job
by Sam Le Faie
Summary: There were no secrets in their relationship, except for that one little thing she called her job. What's the obvious solution? Why, disguise himself and tail her of course! Nalu. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

You have been warned. I won't elaborate since the rating says it all.

Enjoy.

Faie.

* * *

Her Secret Job Part 1

As sunlight beamed down from the azure sky, the streets of modern day Magnolia City gradually awoke to the sounds of birds twittering high up in the tress. The sound of shuffling feet filled the air as people started to file out of the comfort of their homes, waving goodbye kisses to their loved ones standing on the porch in night-robe clad bodies.

As the pedestrian light turned green, men and women dressed in impeccably starched homogenous suits strode purposefully across the tarmac road. In their hands they clutched stiff leather briefcases and environmentally sanctioned paper bags containing industrial strength coffee and fresh bagels. Their carefully tailored forms disappeared one after another behind the glass doors marking the entranceways of the towering edifices of steel looming over the rest of the world.

Others donned tight spandex shorts and baggy workout shirts, their ears plugged from the noises of the rest of society with fast paced music tracks as they maintained a steady pace along the pavement, weaving nimbly in and out of the surging morning crowd. Stylishly clothed mothers grasped manicured fingers around the rubber handles of their strollers as they sauntered along, sipping hot lattes and chattering away with their equally voguish counterparts.

And of course there were _also_ those that as half the world bustled about, they snuggled further into the plush, soft recesses of their beds, pulling the sheets ever tighter around their bodies. While others might call them lazy and fainéant, they preferred to be labeled as victims of a rather pleasurable form of early morning lethargy, otherwise known as post – sex tiredness.

Or in the case of this particular couple, _very_ hot sex complete with strawberries, chocolate sauce, and lots of expensive shaved ham.

Enough ham in fact, to fully cover an adult female's body.

The tinkling sound of wind chimes rang out as the screen on a smart-phone lit up, the tiny device vibrating insistently in its spot atop the bedside dresser. A feminine hand reached out from under the thick covers and attempted to smack it off but instead knocked the mobile under the dresser, where it continued to tinkle.

"Damn."

The hand extended out from beneath the covers and fumbled blindly along the floor, and there was a muffled cracking sound. The mobile instantly went flat, having had its battery plucked skillfully out. The arm then slid back under the comforter.

Lucy Heartfilia shifted from under the covers and stretched her hands high above her head languidly. Blinking against the bright morning light streaming in, she slowly sat up and looked around, rubbing her tired eyes. What time was it anyway? The ornate clock on the mantelpiece ticked 8:15a.m and she yawned again.

The 24 year old blonde bombshell brought her slender legs down from the bed and her feet slid neatly into the plush slippers that were awaiting her.

Picking up the silk red night-robe draped across her dresser, and a clean camisole set from the drawer, Lucy strode on forth to the bathroom, where she began her morning routine of brushing, showering and toning.

As she slid her wet hands along the back of her elbow, her fingers touched something sticky. Lucy winced when she plucked a small slice of ham the size of poker card from her skin and flung it into the small metal bin under the sink.

"Yuck. _No way in hell_ I'm ever letting him put ham on me again."

But Lucy had to admit, under the ethereal glow of moonlight, the feel of his rather sharp teeth scraping against her skin as he peeled the slices off had been almost impossible to deny. Her face flushed a little, both due to the warm water cascading down her body and from the memory of his intense onyx eyes on her as he revealed her milky skin one agonizing inch at a time.

A sudden tingle shot down her body but Lucy stamped it down and hurriedly dried herself off. She needed to prepare for work. No time to be fantasizing about a certain sexy man in her life and the magic he could work with his mouth.

Slipping into the black lace camisole and securing the robe over it, she disappeared into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

The man in her bed still hadn't stirred by the time she brought the plastic tray bearing goodies and placed it gently on the bedside table. She sighed and prodded the lump gently.

"Sweetheart, wake up. Breakfast is ready… Na-"

"Brrriiiiiinnnnngggg~!"

"Ah!"

Lucy jumped when a sudden ringing broke the private silence of their room as a small alarm clock burst to life, the little steel hammer clanging the adjacent silver bells noisily. Just as she was about to reach over and turn it off, a tan arm shot out from under the bedcovers and grabbed the infernal object. Her golden eyes widened when the clock was instantly flung out the open French windows, and the sound of something breaking and strings of curses ensued from below their balcony.

"Sorry!" She leaned out, cupping her hand to her mouth.

"Natsu! You can't keep throwing our clocks out the window. That's already the eighth one! Get up!"

She smacked the lump hard, glaring when it merely shifted and grunted, but did not reveal itself.

"Get up, dummy!" Lucy wrapped her fingers around the edge of the white comforter and pulled hard, ripping it off from the bed.

The male instantly curled up into a tighter ball, his arms wrapping around his head to block out the light. Underneath the sheets, he was only clad in a worn pair of white scale – patterned boxers and Lucy took a few moments to admire his well – built body, lean and muscled and oh so delicious. She knew; she'd tasted it.

"Off. Now."

"Five more minutes…"

"No. Food's ready."

At the sound of food being available, his ears perked and he moved his arm away to watch her through sleepy eyes. Natsu Dragneel took in a deep breath and a lazy smile crossed his lips. "Mmm, is that bacon?"

"With sausage and eggs."

"You're the best."

"Of course I am. Now off the bed, you bum. It's 9. Don't you have to go to work?"

He grinned and sat up. "Nope. We're having some shitty orientation thingy for new joiners at HQ."

"And as head of PR, you don't have to go?" She arched a brow.

"I'm supposed to give the opening speech but who cares? Stripper freak can do that just as easily."

He shrugged nonchalantly and Lucy smacked the side of her head. How her pink haired idiot managed to stay employed with one of the best companies in the city while constantly playing hooky was beyond comprehension.

"More importantly…"

"Hmm?"

The blonde let out a surprised gasp when her lover suddenly reached up and grabbed her wrist. Natsu leaned backwards and let her fall atop of him. "Why are you dressed?" He drawled, sliding his palm down the soft curve of her spine.

"Cause I need to prepare for work." She snapped, but her blush was apparent.

"What a shame, you look way better without anything on."

"Idiot!"

He chuckled and tangled his fingers in her damp hair. "Stay home with me, Luce. We can watch old movies and cuddle in bed."

Natsu lifted his head upwards to nuzzle her neck and murmured against her skin, punctuating each word with a kiss. "All. Day. Long."

Lucy bit her lip when he found the extra sensitive spot under her chin and suckled the skin there. The tension that had been nagging in the back of her mind since her shower instantly sprang to the fore and she clutched his bare shoulders, his abnormal body heat warming her palms delightfully.

"St-stop it… I need… wo- ahhh~"

He snickered against her skin. "What do you need? _Tell me."_

"I-I…" She gasped again when he gently kneaded the base of her spine with his inner wrist. How the heck was she supposed to think properly when he was drawing damned circles just above her-

"Ah!"

Her nails dug into his bare skin when he swiftly flipped them over. Lucy looked up wide – eyed at the larger male now straddling her hips, grinning down at her like the cat that had stolen the cream. Sunlight illuminated his profile and threw the masculine lines on which he was built into sharp profile, and she felt her mouth go dry.

God, he was so handsome, and sexy and… and…

Un-doing her waist tie.

Natsu spread her robe wide open to reveal the barely there black lace camisole she was wearing underneath. "Oh, I love this piece." He chuckled, and shifted so that he was now on all fours above her. Before she could protest, he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to the milky flesh just above her breasts and nibbled softly. Much to her consternation, Lucy let out a mewl, her eyes fluttering in delight.

The male hooked a finger under the thin cloth and tugged it downwards to reveal her left nipple, already pink and aroused from his touches. Natsu's eyes instantly darkened upon seeing the exposed flesh.

"You're so beautiful, Luce…"

The cool morning air brushed her flesh and Lucy's eyes widened again. "Wait… don't…"

He ignored her and ducked down. Natsu pressed his lips around her swollen areola, grazing his teeth very lightly against its rounded tip. He knew how sharp his own teeth were, and he didn't want to accidentally tear the flesh again. The last time he had done that, his beautiful wife had banned him from her breasts for an entire week.

_An entire week. _It was torture.

He wrapped his long fingers around the generous flesh of her neglected breast and massaged it slowly as he continued to nibble her, his thumb occasionally coming up to tease the swollen tip. When her mewls grew loudly he moved on to the next step of opening his mouth wider to suck on the milky flesh. The scent of peaches radiating from her skin, still damp from her morning shower, and the little cries she was making as her body writhed underneath him sent desire straight down to his groin and he groaned against her quivering flesh.

_Stay down, boy. Not yet._

There was a loud smacking sound when he popped his lips free of her left breast to admire his handiwork. The flesh around her large nipple was red and wet from his mouth and he smirked in satisfaction.

Now for the other side.

Lucy wanted to hit him. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to flip him over and have her way with him. But as he wrecked havoc on her other breast, all she seemed to be capable of was gripping the bed sheets as he laved and sucked her nipple like a starving cat.

When he finally lifted his head again, Natsu was looking at her through hooded eyes brimming with lust. She knew that look. That was the look he always had when he wasn't satisfied. His lips were parted slightly and his breathing was quick and harsh. Reaching a hand upward, he touched her cheek softly, his calloused finger tips trailing the curve of her cheek, the corner of her lips and finally down her chin to her collarbone, where her skin still burned from his searing kisses.

He whispered her name in a husky tone. "Lucy."

Lucy's body responded instantly to the pleading desire in his voice, her core tightening in uncomfortable need.

"Damn it, Natsu. If I'm late for work, you owe me a fancy dinner tonight!"

He hissed in a sharp breath. "Is that a yes?"

She sucked in her cheeks. "Mmm."

There was a growl in the back of his throat and he immediately pounced.

"Slow down, you're going to rip the lace! Nat – ohhhh~!"

* * *

"You're late, Lu – chan!"

"Sorry, Levy – chan!" Lucy hurriedly flung her bags into her private locker and ducked into the staff washroom to change.

Her stupid horny husband! After he had taken her on the bed, he had used the excuse of helping her wash up because he felt _guilty_ for causing her to be late for work to join her in the shower. On hindsight, Lucy really should have guessed that he had another motive for wanting to help her bathe, but her befuddled mind had been too slow to catch on.

She cringed at the memory of the pigeons that had been roosting outside the bathroom taking to flight in a sudden flurried panic when she had screamed. Poor birds, she had probably traumatized them for life.

Lucy exited the washroom, wiping her hands dry on a disposable paper towel, and prepared to head to her workroom when her breath caught. Her immediate superior was waiting for her in the hallway, her slender buxom figure leaning against one of the scented walls.

"M-Mira – san!"

The silver haired beauty smiled warmly at her. "I heard you were late again today, Lucy. That makes the third time for this month."

"I'm really sorry! I promise it won't happen again!" The blonde pleaded, her eyes wide.

"I understand that as a newlywed, you have certain… duties, but don't forget that you're one of our most important masseuses here. As per the three strike rule, you'll be doing over time today."

"Huh? But I–" Lucy stepped forward in protest.

"No buts Lucy. You know where to find the keys. Remember to check all the rooms before you lock up for the night."

"Yes, Mira – san."

"Good, and don't be late again. I don't want to have to fire you."

The taller woman smiled as she breezed past Lucy, trailing a scent of daffodil behind her in the hallway.

Crap, how was she going to explain to Natsu that she had to cancel their dinner date tonight without explaining to him where she would be? Lucy felt a shiver shoot down her spine and she shook it off quickly. No use dwelling on that now. She hurried to her workroom on the end of the hallway, shutting the door as softly as she could behind her. She relaxed as soon as she heard the resounding click of the lock beneath her hand.

Even though they had a staff lounge fully furnished with comfortable couches and a pantry stocked with goodies, Lucy still felt best in her own private workroom.

It was built simply in the shape of a semicircle joined to a square, roughly 13 ft by 10, and all the walls were painted in soft lavender. There were no windows but that was fine; the hustle and bustle on the streets beneath her room would have distracted her anyway. Besides, the silence was a welcomed escape in such a noisy city, always so alive with the sound of traffic and its people.

Against the wall to her left, there was a narrow wooden bench in beautiful lacquered rose wood that stretched all the way to the end of the room. Lining the surface of this bench were Victoria Moore scented candles, and as Lucy lit them one by one with a long splint, the fragrance of jasmine and frangipani started to flavour the air in the room. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

She tucked a stack of clean white towels into the cubbies that were stacked in the corner of the room and made a final inventory before she was due to start her workday.

Lucy flipped the pages on her clipboard hanging behind the door, her eyes scanning the tables. Hmm… Takichi Shū in 15 minutes. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief that she had managed to get ready in time. The man always came early. In fact…

1, 2, 3…

"Knock knock."

"Come in."

Lucy smiled as a young man in his 30s with a head of flamboyant red hair strode into the room, dressed to impress in a Ralph Lauren red navajo shirt and denim Levi's. He gave her his usual salute by cutting the air next to his forehead.

"Sup, Lucy."

"Hello to you too, Shū – san. Have you had breakfast?"

"A double portobello mushroom burger meal from Carl's J."

When she narrowed her eyes at him, he grinned, revealing a set of perfect dental work. "Relax. That was more than two hours ago."

"Good, I don't want you clenching up again during your session."

"Do you have to remind me every time I see you?" He groaned, but his face was alight with amusement.

"Only because you men are so forgetful that you need to be reminded _over and over again_ about the simple rules we have here."

She wagged her finger at him, in a manner that reminded him of his old English teacher. Except for the fact that this blonde was way hotter and only about, say, 30 years younger?

"What are you waiting for, Shū – san? Hurry up and strip." She stared at him in annoyance.

He laughed, a boyish smile on his face. "Why, Lucy. I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Why flame brain, who knew you'd actually turn up?"

A man with messy black hair, dressed in a grey Giorgio Armani suit stated sarcastically, as he leaned against the glass wall outside the conference room.

"Shut up, ice freak."

Gray Fullbuster merely snorted. "Well, someone's in a bad mood. What happened, did your new wife sucker you in to sleeping on the couch again?"

Natsu glared at him. "That was only once, ice ass. And you know what? It wasn't even that much of a punishment anyway. Cause I got her to join me there. _All night long_." He smirked proudly.

"Oh fuck off. I don't want to hear about your sexual deviances." Gray snorted and turned to enter the conference room.

The pink haired man tore off a chunk of his foot-long Meatball Marinara sub, arching his brow. "You're the one to talk. Your fiancée's been gossiping to the girls."

Now that got his attention. "…What?"

"Oh yeah, she's been sharing." Natsu affected a saccharine sweet voice. "Why, Gray – sama, Juvia didn't know you liked this sort of foreplay. Juvia shall buy more leather tops and wh-"

"The fuck, Dragneel?! Shut up!" Gray dashed forward and smashed his hand against Natsu's mouth, cringing when the sauce stained his fingers.

Wiping his fingers off on a napkin he stole from Loke's food tray…

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up, I need it more than you."

Gray flipped Natsu off. "Don't you dare tell the other guys, ash head."

Natsu smirked. "Or else what? You ain't got shit on me, stripper."

Gray seemed to freeze for a while but he regained his confidence quickly. "Or else I won't tell you where Lucy's working now."

"Wait, you know?"

"Course I do. My fiancée isn't the only one sharing stuff. So how about it, _pal_? Do we have a deal?" He replied snarkily, wrapping his arm around the pinkette's shoulders.

"Shit ice head, if you know, just bloody tell me."

"How come you don't know anyway?"

"She refuses to say. Said it's not permanent anyway and that she's only doing it cause she's bored."

Gray shrugged and rolled his eyes. "So if she says it's fine, it's fine. What, you don't trust her?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Natsu snapped. "How am I supposed to be fine with it if I don't know if her new job's dangerous in any way?"

"You worry too much. Lucy's a grown woman, she can take care of herself."

"Oh, so if _Juvia_ quits her job here for some mysterious gig, you'd be fine with it?"

"…"

"Exactly. So spill it."

"Not until you promise."

"Whatever, I won't tell the guys. Although this isn't exactly a fair trade. I don't know if my wife's at any risk. The only danger you guys are in from your sexual… choices are candle burns and rope abr-"

"Do you want to know where Lucy's working or not?!"

Gray spun around and grabbed the pinkette's lapel, growling under his breath. His blue eyes darted furtively from side to side. Fuck, if anyone had heard that…

"Yes! Godamn it, I won't blab, so just tell me now!"

"Good, if you break our deal, Dragneel, you'll pay."

* * *

"Fuck, Salamander. What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh shut up, Gajeel. Just give me the keys to the storage room."

"No way. If Erza finds out something is missing, she's going to rip my head off. Weren't you supposed to be up at conference room six anyway?"

"I'm going to rip your head off if you don't let me in now! I just need in to get the props from the last promotional ad we made. I promise I'll return it tomorrow in perfect condition."

Gajeel gave him a deadpanned look. "Since when have you ever returned anything in _perfect condition_? Anyway, you seriously think your own _wife's_ not going to able to recognize you in a disguise?"

Natsu shuddered. "It's better than going in as myself. If Luce finds out I've been sneaking around behind her back about her new job, she's going to kill me. One week in the hospital is enough for one lifetime, _thank you very much_."

"If she finds out you're using stupid props to tail her, you're going in for a month."

"I know!" He wailed. "But she's being so secretive about this gig, I'm getting worried."

"… Fine. Five minutes, hurry up."

Natsu could hug the guy. Thank God he managed to hold back, else Levy would have kicked his ass. That midget was _crazy_ possessive.

"Thanks, Gajeel!" Natsu dashed past the logistics head and disappeared into the brightly lit storeroom.

Gajeel slumped down onto his office chair and instantly dropped his heavy black boots onto the shiny mahogany desk. He absentmindedly plucked a screw from his bowl of snackers on his desk, wondering if he should just relieve the poor guy of his misery. Since Levy was the one who had hooked up the blonde at her workplace anyway.

Hmmm… Tell Salamander? The idea of the arrogant pinkette owing him was almost too good to resist.

When Natsu skidded to a stop next to his desk holding a ridiculous collection of disguises, the man had to choke back a snort. "You're serious?"

"Course I am. Tell Erza I'm checking these out for today." Natsu grinned as he dashed off down the corridor.

And then again… maybe watching this little show enfold would be way more entertaining. "This is going to fun. Gi – hii." He flipped his phone open and clicked speed dial 1.

"Hey babe, I've got something interesting you might want to hear about…"

* * *

The first thing Natsu Dragneel noticed when he stepped through the automatic glass doors was the smell.

Good God, what the hell was that? It smelled like someone had broken a perfume bottle in the room. Wrinkling his nose, he walked up to the counter. It had an economical design, a simple countertop of cold black marble with a single vase on the end holding stems of multi-coloured daisies. Natsu made a mental note to get Lucy flowers later to appease the temper he knew she was bound to throw.

"Hello, can I help you sir?" The lady behind the counter looked up, a pretty girl with her silver hair styled into a simple bob. Her aquamarine eyes twinkled with interest at the sight the handsomest man she had seen all day.

Natsu glanced about, his face creased in a hint of worry. "Uh, yeah. Hello, Ms…"

"Lisanna."

"Ms. Lisanna… Sorry. It's my first time here. How exactly do I go about… y'now…?" He titled his head sideways, hoping to convey his confusion.

"Oh." Her large eyes widened and she smiled again. "Would you like to see our brochure before you make a choice sir?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

Natsu took the silvery edged black pamphlet from her hands and leaned against the countertop, oblivious to the sidelong glances the young receptionist was throwing him.

The name of the place was etched into the black in classic cursive writing. "Salon de Sublime? What is this, some kind of expensive hairstyling salon?

"Not quite." Lisanna giggled and pulled the brochure towards herself, tapping a manicured finger at the description printed below the name. "See? It's printed right here. Come experience a massage of a lifetime. Exclusive for men."

Wait. What?

Natsu snatched the slip of paper towards himself, bringing it close to his face as his blue eyes widened. "Massage?"

"That's right, Mr…?"

"Dragion."

"Mr. Dragion, our massage parlor offers massage services to male clients. Female clients are also welcome, but only at our exclusively female outlet on Hargeon Street."

"Just… sorry, what kinds of massage exactly?" His eyes narrowing as he flipped the brochure over. Fuck, what had Lucy gotten herself into?

"All kinds, they're listed," She turned the brochure fold, "On page three. Our masseurs and masseuses are professionally trained by our head masseuse, Lady Mirajane, to provide the best possible service to all our clients."

"Right. So, what? I place the request for the massage type through you and you allocate anyone who is free to me?"

"Or you can select your masseur or masseuse of choice. You can see their headshots on our employee wall over there."

Natsu turned towards the opposite wall, painted in a shiny woody colour flecked with black near the base. A glass cabinet had been mounted up at eye level and he quickly glanced over the faces. There were about ten in total, three of them male and…

Bloody hell, was that Levy?

A palm sized photo of the blue haired midget smiled up at him, her hair pulled back with her usual orange headband. Damn it! That means that Gajeel had known all along while Natsu had been practically begging him to let him into the store room. His eye twitched. That piece of scrap metal was going _down_.

Natsu's eyes stopped further down the tree of employees, where a photo of a beautiful blonde was smiling exuberantly at the camera. The corner of his lips twitched upwards. Lucy had always been a natural in front of the camera. He tapped the glass. "I want this girl."

"Oh, you mean Lana?"

Lana? Natsu turned back to the photo. Nope, definitely Lucy. "Her name's Lana?"

"Yes. Is there a problem, Mr. Dragion?"

"Not at all."

He certainly couldn't reveal that he knew the name was fake else he'd risk exposing himself to Lucy. Why _was_ she using a fake name? Oh well, he wasn't exactly going into this with 100% honest anyway.

Natsu could hardly recognize himself with blue eyes and dyed dark brown hair. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't change his hairstyle since his unruly pink locks refused to flatten despite how much gel he used. Well, that was 20 bucks he wasn't getting back.

Hmph, he should extort that out of Gajeel for screwing with him…

"-gion?"

Natsu snapped his head around when he realized that the silver haired receptionist had been calling him. "Yeah. Sorry?"

"Ms. Lana isn't available today. Would you like to select another one of our people?"

"What? No. No! Why can't I get her?"

"Ms. Lana is one of our most popular masseuses. She's fully booked for the day."

Natsu couldn't help the clench in his jaw. So Lucy would be touching the bodies' of man after man for the rest of the day while her _husband_ was being denied access? Bloody hell.

"When is she free then? I _must_ have her as my designated masseuse." He growled, slamming his palms onto the marble countertop. Upon catching sight of her startled expression, he groaned and ran a finger through his hair. "Fu- Damn. Sorry. Please help me check, Ms. Lisanna. I would like to see her ASAP."

"W-well…" Her voice was shaky as she flipped the pages on Lana's schedule. "Oh."

"What is it?"

"Well, Ms. Lana was late to report today so she'll be on overtime from 7:30 to 10pm. If you want, I can slot you at 8? If you don't mind coming back later."

"Please do."

After having filled up the personal particulars form, Natsu stepped out of the parlor shielding his eyes against the scorching midday sun.

Now what?

* * *

This chapter has just been edited cause I realized belatedly that masseur is the male form, and masseuse is the female. Sorry for the screw up!

Well… this was supposed to be a oneshot, but as usual, I digressed. Part 2 (conclusion) will be uploaded asap. So review my lovely people!

Kisses.

Faie.


	2. Chapter 2

The conclusion to a one shot. Enjoy.

Faie.

* * *

Her Secret Job Part 2

"You sure you'll be fine by yourself, Lu – chan?" The small blunette asked, as she adjusted the straps of her sling.

"Don't worry so much. Go and have fun on your date." Lucy sighed, her shoulder drooping.

Damn it… She'd been so looking forward to trying out the new river cruise restaurant, La Saveur tonight. Surprisingly though, it hadn't been all that difficult to take a rain check on Natsu; the man had been uncharacteristically understanding. Guess he wasn't all that into blowing money off in a place that served frogs and snails, even if they were fancifully prepared frogs and snails.

"Ok then…Take care when you're locking up Lu – chan!"

"Yes. Have fun with Gajeel! No sex, you hear?"

"You too, Lu – chan. Don't dirty the massage beds!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucy swung a fist at her friend's back.

Levy merely laughed and walked out into the night, the glass doors sliding close behind her. The receptionist area was instantly thrown into silence, and Lucy felt a twinge of fear. It was her first time since starting here that she would be alone till 10. Usually Mirajane would stay with whoever was doing overtime, but today she had left with her sister for a family gathering of some sort.

7:25. Half an hour till her last session.

Lucy prayed that it wasn't some pervert who would try anything funny. Just for the sake of it, she practiced her Lucy – Kick a few times in the staff lounge. Hopefully it would be enough. If things got worse, she could always Mace him. They always had a few cans around in case the clients got a little too familiar with the female masseuses… or in a few occasions, the males.

She tucked a new can into her pants pocket and settled down at the table with her preheated dinner of rice and steamed chicken, sighing. What happened to her romantic dinner of French fare by candlelight? The panoramic landscape of the city from the ship deck as they held each other intimately in a slow dance, while being serenaded by the live band?

Crap, now she felt like crying. "Damn it, Lucy. Get it together. You can always get a reservation some other night."

She startled when she heard the tinkling sound that came with the opening of the doors. 7:45pm. Damn it, she was only halfway through her food. Curse all impatient men to hell. Lucy tucked the rest of her dinner into the fridge and washed her hands thoroughly.

A young man was standing in the entranceway staring at the glass board of employees. From where she stood along the hallway, she had a profile view of his body and Lucy had to admit that he looked _amazing_. She slowly moved her gaze down his form, admiring.

His unruly dark brown hair was spiked with a thick lock hanging over the left side of his forehead. A narrow nose with a pointed tip curved down to lips that tipped downwards at the side in concentration. He didn't have high cheekbones, but his jaw line was exquisite. Strong, masculine and sexy as hell. The top two buttons on his maroon checkered shirt were open, and Lucy could catch a tiny hint of tan, sun – kissed skin. Topped off with dark jeans and leather moccasins, and this man easily made for the handsomest client she had had so far.

Dang. If she wasn't already married, the blonde might really have succumbed to his looks.

"Sorry… Mr. Dragion?"

The male turned around to face her and she gave herself a mental congratulations. His blue eyes were stunning, and although she'd always been an onyx kind of girl, blue came in close at second place.

"Ms. Lana, I presume."

_Oh, that voice._

"Yes. Please come with me."

She turned around and led the way to her workroom, already fully set up with lit candles and fresh towels. Flipping through his sign-up sheet, she turned to look at him as he closed the door behind her. The musky scent of aftershave pervaded the air, and Lucy swallowed hard. That was the same brand Natsu used. The guy hadn't even stripped yet and already Lucy had a bad feeling.

"It says here that this is your first time?"

"Yeah. I found out about you guys through a… friend of mine."

"I see. And you selected the Esalen?"

He shrugged. "Your receptionist suggested it."

"Yes well, it's a type of soft massage. So if you aren't used to full body massages, a hard type might cause you a lot of pain. Also, it's what I would recommend if you live a fast paced lifestyle like many adults do in our city."

He smiled lazily and looked at her through smoky eyes. "Oh, yes. Very fast paced indeed. But some parts of my life I like to take _very_ _slowly_."

Her eyes widened slightly and she quickly turned away. "I-I see. Well, Mr. Dragion-"

"Nat."

"_Mr. Dragion_, for this massage I will need you to strip down to your underwear. You can use the hangers in that cupboard for your clothes. Please lay down on the bed when you're done and use this towel to cover your body. I will return in five minutes." Lucy replied curtly as she left the room.

The moment the door shut, the man with the brown hair and smoky blue eyes smirked to himself. This was certainly going to be a massage of a lifetime.

Soft ambient music filled the air as Lucy arranged the large towel around his body, the light blush slowly fading from her face. When she had walked in, the man had covered his body all right, but he hadn't even unfolded the cloth. Instead it only lay over his hips and groin. And he had the audacity to sit there and chuckle when she blushed.

"I'll be starting with your neck, so there is no need to reveal everything else as of yet."

"Aren't you tired? You've been working all day."

"Of course I am."

"Then don't you think you deserve a little eye candy while you work?" He smirked again as she gently pushed his chest down onto the massage bed.

Lucy sighed. "If you must know, I stare at naked men's bodies everyday from 11 to 7:30 and I think that's enough. Now stop fidgeting so that I can lay the towel properly... Thank you."

Damn it, teasing her was fun. Hearing her talk about other nude men wasn't and the amusement had instantly seeped from him when she said that. Natsu forced his fist to unclench before she saw.

When she had covered him up from neck to feet, Lucy turned up the volume of the music in the room and wiped her hands on a wet cloth. She moved to stand behind him and gently pressed her fingertips against the base of her neck, moving them in slow circles.

"Now just relax and entrust yourself to me." She said while massaging his neck. Gradually she applied a little more pressure and moved her fingers up the back of his head, brushing through his locks of dark hair. She was a little surprised at how soft his hair was. No gel. This guy had the same natural spikes as Natsu.

"Imagine that you're standing on a beach, the soft wind blowing along your skin, the feel of the sand between your toes. Water spills around your ankles and-"

"Are you there?"

Her fingers stilled. "Sorry?"

"I said, are you there? With me." The male tilted his head upwards to look at her, his blue eyes dimmed in the soft ambient glow.

"If you wish. Now, the water-"

"What are you wearing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. I'll be able to imagine it better with details. So what are you wearing? Sundress? Capri pants?"

He tilted his head up at her and winked. "_Nothing_?"

Her brows furrowed. "If you must know, I always wear shirts and shorts to the beach. Now stop interrupting me."

chuckled silently. He knew all too well that Lucy had a penchant for bikini tops and beach wraps that hugged her generous figure beautifully. Well, she wanted him to relax, so he might as well. He closed his eyes and settled into the plush cushion beneath him.

December 2011, their fifth anniversary as a couple…

Lucy, in a red halter bikini top and a translucent white wrap around her waist that fell to mid thigh…

Her sunglasses, pushed up high on her head as they strolled along the beach hand-in-hand…

The saltwater lapping at her ankles…

A twinge of desire curled in his groin and he instantly tensed. Damn it, he couldn't risk getting aroused now! Natsu willed himself to relax.

"Mr. Dragion, are you ok? You suddenly froze up…" Lucy asked, her hands now gently kneading on his shoulder blades.

"I-I'm fine. Just continue."

"Ok. I'll be moving on to your back now, please turn over."

He sat up to flip himself over and the towel immediately slid off his chest. Lucy bit her lip and forced herself to look away. Damn it, those muscles weren't fair. When he had lain down again, she adjusted the towel tight around his hips and squeezed more essential oil on her palm.

"Now, just relax your body. Yes, that's it… Imagine that your body is a coil, all strung up and tightly wound." She kneaded her palms along the left side of his back. "Now focus on my hands, imagine that as my hands move along your back, the coil that is your body slowly unwinds, inch by inch. The tension slowly see-"

"Sorry, could you just go a bit lower?"

"Huh?"

"Down my back. There's this tightness further down that needs to be relieved too." He murmured, against the towel.

Lucy's eye twitched. As sexy as this man was, what she longed for right now was to wrap her fingers around his neck and just _squeeze_. But then Mira – san would kill her and she'd lose her job.

She raised a hand to her forehead and attempted to un-pinch the crease that now marred her skin.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dragion. But I would very much appreciate it if you stop trying to flirt with me. I'm happily married, and I will not compromise that for anything. Are we clear on that?"

A satisfied smirk almost crossed his lips but Natsu forcefully stamped it down. He turned his head to give her a sidelong glance.

"Crystal. But since when did I flirt with you?"

She arched a brow and propped a hand on her waist. "You said that you had a tension in your groin."

The male affected a choke. "Gosh, Lana. You're so _bold_."

"Excuse me?"

"I meant that I had a tension in my lower back, not my cock."

Lucy flushed at his directness. "I… apologize if I misunderstood, but I'll get to your lower back later. Now, if we may continue…"

"Course."

Natsu turned back around, laughing inwardly. This side of Lucy was just too fun to play with. He immediately began scheming his next boundary – pushing comment, although he was more than a little distracted by the amazing feeling her hands were giving him. Lucy massaged his back with the hands of a professional. Slow, insistent little presses that soothed and relaxed his muscles. Natsu was rather taken aback that he hadn't experienced this before during their private moments.

"Now, Mr. Dragion. How are you feeling?"

Her soft voice interrupted his thoughts again. Her tone was soothing and he wondered distractedly how she managed to keep that up even though it was obvious he was pushing her buttons.

Hmmm… pushing her buttons. He smirked to himself. If she'd let him, he'd make sure he'd push all the right buttons. One that would make both of them feel good.

As Natsu Dragneel of course.

"Great…" He murmured sincerely as her hands worked their magic.

Well, at least _one_ of them was feeling fantastic. Lucy wanted to groan out loud. Sex last night, sex in the morning then a full day of work… She was tired, and all she wanted at that moment was to go home and relax. But fate had chosen her to play a cruel trick on by giving her a total hottie as her last client…

"Hey Lana?"

"Yes?" The blonde replied from her spot beside him.

"I like it when women take it slow. Good job." He winked.

… And it certainly didn't help that he kept trying to flirt with her. She was _this_ close to hitting him.

"I will now move on to the right side of your back. Again, imagine as the tense coil unfurls under my hands and your tiredness and stress seeps away like water in the wind. One, two and…three."

She pressed the base of her wrist gently along the skin.

"Would you like me to speed up or slow down?" She asked softly as she felt his muscles loosen under her touch, half expecting him to say something snarky again.

His voice was languid and muffled from the towel; the massage was obviously working wonders for him.

"No, no need… Goddddd, you're awesome at this Luce."

The blonde's hands immediately stilled and the colour drained from her face. _Did he just…?_

The recumbent male spoke again and for the first time, she noticed that he had dropped his deepened accent. "Aww, why'd you stop? I was feeling totally relaxed."

Now that voice, that voice was 100% Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy's eyes narrowed at the head of black hair and when she managed to speak again, her voice was tight. "Mr. Dragion, what was your first name again?"

"Huh? I told you. Nat."

"Are you sure? Cause the last time I checked, it wasn't. Get up, Natsu."

Oh fuck. Crap crap crap! The relaxed atmosphere that was there seconds ago had vanished completely. In its place, there was barely reined in fury.

He made one last ditch attempt to feign ignorance. "Sorry… who's Natsi?"

"Stop playing games before I hit you."

Natsu's eyes shot open and he hurried pushed himself up. Lucy was standing beside the bed, unmoving, as she glared cold daggers at him. "Luce, I can explain."

"Please, do. I want to know why the hell you're tailing me, Natsu. And what, you even used a disguise? Well, _congratulations_ on fooling me." Her eye twitched as she retorted sarcastically as she moved to the small cabinet beside her to wipe down her hands.

His blue eyes widened and Natsu raised his hands in defense. "Look, I was worried that you weren't telling me where you worked."

"And as I've told you before, I can take care of myself."

"Luce, you work with half naked men! Do you seriously, seriously, believe that you're absolutely safe? All the time."

"… Yes."

The hesitance in her voice chilled him and he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to sit on the bed next to him. "Lucy, have you ever had problems here before?"

She avoided his gaze and sucked in her cheeks. "Nothing some Mace couldn't handle."

He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "Fine. I trust that you can handle yourself. But why couldn't you at least tell me?"

"Cause I knew you'd flip out… Natsu, you have one of the shortest fuses I know! Did you really expect to remain calm after I told you I worked with men?"

"But-"

"Besides, we have our own protection systems here. Why do you think my name's Lana? Of course, there are some c... "

Natsu reached out and cupped her cheek softly. "Some…?"

"Well… there's this one guy I work with. He knows my real name…" When his brows shot down, she raised her hands in protest. "But it's fine! He's not interested in me!"

"How would you know that?" His voice was raised now as he tightened his hold on her cheek.

Lucy looked at him, scanning her eyes up and down and he couldn't help the tingle that raced down his spine.

"Because you're more his type."

The man gave a wince that implied he understood her underlying meaning.

"Lucy, are you absolutely, 100% sure about this job? I can always speak to Erza to get you re-hired back at Fairy Tail Corp."

She arched an eyebrow. "I left my secretarial post there for a reason, Natsu. As much as I love working alongside you, the whole fast – paced business thingy isn't me." She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes, imploring.

"Please, sweetheart. I love this job. It's relaxed, it's soothing. Yes, it's really strenuous but it makes for a good workout. Now I won't need to make empty promises to myself to go to the gym…" She joked weakly.

Her eyes were serious, and Natsu instantly knew that there was no talking her out of it. "Then… I suppose it's fine. But Luce, if you ever have any problems here, tell me. I promise to break the guy's jaw."

Lusy perked up immediately. "You agree, then?"

He groaned out a "yes" and was instantly rewarded when Lucy flung her arms around him and peppered his cheek with wet kisses. "Oh thank you! You wonderful man, you!"

He sighed and unwrapped her arms. Holding her hands tightly, Natsu stared into her face with a serious expression. "But you _have_ to let me know if you face any problems with a guy."

"Well… the problem… isn't exactly a guy…" Lucy sweat-dropped. "There's this other masseuse that's been giving me problems…"

"What kind?"

She bit her lip, wincing. "The provocative kind."

His eyes widened. "Oh. Ohhhhh. Then… then I'm not doing anything about that."

"Huh?!"

"Luce, you're hot. You're really, _really_ hot."

"Uhm… ok?"

"So if she ever comes to you again, call me. I want to watch."

"Wh- You pervert!" Lucy gasped as she smacked his bare shoulders. The man chuckled. "You can't blame me, Luce. It's every man's wet dream to watch his super sexy wife go at it with another woman."

She folded her arms. "Not happening, bud. I refuse to let you see any naked woman other than me."

"Oh, so it's fine for you to look at guys then."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, not every guy that comes in here has a figure that's nice to look at. You're the best client I've had in weeks."

The male smirked and uncrossed her arms to pull her closer. "Are you calling me hot, Lucy Heartfilia?"

She shrugged but a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "Maybe. Depends."

"On what?"

"On how fast you can get out of that ridiculous disguise you have on."

He cocked his head in confusion. "I thought you liked it."

"Not when it made me feel like I was cheating on you. There are shower rooms down the hall." She let her eyelids droop seductively. "And hurry up. I hear sex after a massage is mind-blowing."

Lucy winked and chuckled when he zoomed out of the room so fast she wouldn't even have time to say 'Natsu.'

15 minutes later, she heard him yell from inside the stall. "Luce! I can't get the dye to come out!"

"Just run your fingers through it!"

"I did! Geez, what the hell… Luce!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. How was it he could run a department of 50 yet not be able to wash his own hair? _Men_.

"Open the door."

"I didn't lock it."

Lucy slid the frosted pane to the side. "Idiot! What if there was someone e- Gaaaaah!"

Natsu Dragneel stood in front of her, black eyed and pink haired, vapour misting over his unclothed body as he held the shower nozzle in his hand. He grinned widely and turned the shower knob off as the blonde stared at him through dripping hair and drenched clothes.

"Sucker."

"God, you're so childish!" She cried out, shaking water off her arms. "Now I have to change." She turned to leave but he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"You should take those off before you catch a cold."

"I _am_ going to. Once you let go of me." She arched her brow.

"I meant _now_."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat in her chest as she gazed up into his onyx eyes. The desire in them made her palms feel all delightfully tingly. "Well, someone's impatient."

"Are you going to strip or do I have to help you?" He snapped, taking one step towards her. Lucy forced herself to keep her eyes on his face and not his more... interesting bits. But hell, it was difficult, especially since he was steadily growing under her gaze. She boldly traced her eyes down his naked body, from the strong shoulders to his taut and defined chest and 8 – pack, and further down again, where her attention snagged at the area just between his chest and thighs, which she had to say, were equally as sexy.

"Oh, are you grumpy now? Maybe you need ano-"

"Too slow."

Natsu reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards himself as he leaned back against the wall. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the pink haired male leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against hers, his tongue peeking out to slide along the lush curve of her lower lip. Lucy instant acquiesced to his silent request, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck as she opened her mouth with a soft sigh that brushed the skin of his lips like a lover's touch.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Natsu groaned when he felt her respond by stroking it wantonly with her own. He tightened his hold on around her back, his fingers gripping the soaked thin material of a blouse as he molded the shape of his mouth against hers, their tongues dancing and teasing within the burning cavity of her mouth. When she gently scraped her teeth along its wet surface, his member tightened again uncomfortably.

But it was a good kind of uncomfortable, and the male decided that he really didn't care. Besides, it was certain that he'd get release later.

The scent of jasmine drifted up from her wet clothing and he inhaled deeply. Even after a whole day's work, Lucy still smelled amazingly fresh. Maybe there were some perks that came with this job after all. He gave her bottom lip a satisfied nibble and took pleasure in the shudder that quivered her body. That reminded him of something. Natsu move away from her lips, ignoring the whine of protest.

"You're still clothed."

"Huh? Oh. Right." Lucy's eyes were glazed over and unfocused as her hands moved to tug awkwardly at the hems of her blouse.

"Here, let me." He chuckled, and swiftly unclasped the buttons down the front of her white blouse, pulling the wet material that clung to her skin. The moment her shirt was off, Natsu sucked in a hiss. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her naked. It wasn't even the first time he'd seen her naked _and_ wet, but nevertheless, the sight of her body was like a blow to the gut.

The water had soaked through to her skin, leaving the quivering flesh wet and glistening under the soft ambient light. Tiny water droplets sluiced from her neck and collarbone and down the generous mounds of her breasts that were barely held in by the thin cups of violet, tracing decadent lines of wetness along her milky skin. Her belly was smooth and flat and perfect to the eye, and so were the soft curves of her hips that disappeared beneath the wet material of her pants.

Lucy suddenly bent over, hopping on one leg as she fumbled with getting her wet pants off. Damn it, wet cloth really made everything more difficult. She cursed when her foot smacked against the forgotten shower nozzle lying on the floor.

Natsu however wasn't paying attention. The male stood there wide eyed as he watched her large globes bounce and jiggle in their violet cups every time she moved. From the way she was bent over, they came dangerously close to his aroused member every few seconds before she would turn away again. His fists clenched as his member twitched with rapidly growing need.

The blonde was oblivious to him; all her attention was focused on getting her second foot out of the tight, clinging cloth.

Before she could get her underwear off too, Natsu decided that he couldn't wait anymore. He reached around her waist and deftly lifted her up against the black tiles of the wall, and his member strained painfully at the sight of how the large mounds of flesh bounced at the sudden movement.

Lucy's eyes widened the moment she felt herself leave the ground and her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around her waist. Shudders rippled through both their bodies when her feminine core was pressed tightly against his cock, its large head straining against the thin material of the last remaining piece of cloth separating their bodies. She let out tiny gaps and held on tighter to his bare shoulders when the man leaned downwards, burying his face in her valley as he nibbled the skin with a desperate need that shot bullets of pure desire to her womanhood.

"N-Natsu…!"

Her jaw tightened when he moved one of his strong arms from her waist to her chest, his fingers roughly molding the flesh of a breast as he continued showering love on the other with his lips and tongue. When he gently pinched the areola, her head flung backwards with a gasp from the sudden heat that arced through her body.

She felt him smirk against her skin and move his head upwards to trail scalding kisses along her collarbone and chin till he reached her lips, where he instantly tilted his head to give them both better access to each other's taste.

Natsu groaned when she bit down on his lower lip and took his tongue into her hot mouth. With each hard suck, his cock twitched and jumped against her core. And then he felt her smirk against his lips.

Natsu's brows shot down.

That little tease!

He growled and pressed her harder against the wet wall, taking pleasure in the sudden mewl that escaped her lips when her breasts were squished up against her chest, the soft, milky flesh glistening with water droplets under the soft ambient glow.

Wonder filled him and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You're so beautiful, my love."

Lucy drew in a deep breath as her eyelids fluttered open to meet his face.

Her lover was staring at her, his eyes hooded but gleaming with desire as he watched her face through those amazing onyx eyes she adored so much. Lucy raised a shaky hand and lightly traced the smooth skin on his cheeks. God, how a man could be so beautiful she didn't know. His face was flushed from the steam misting in the shower and the harsh breaths that were slowly starting to ease.

Natsu's eyes watched her steadily as she caressed the smooth surface of his face. When she reached his lips, he turned his head slightly and softly kissed her fingers. Even that simple act could instantly flood her senses with love and adoration for this man, and Lucy wowed inwardly at the power he wielded over her entire being.

She continued trailing her hand downwards and stopped at the thin shadowy line that demarcated her overtly large breasts from the hard, smooth planes of his chest. After a pregnant pause, her small hand dropped to his waist, her fingers lightly tracing the strong, defined lines of his lower abdominal muscles. Natsu's eyes fluttered shut when she turned circles around his navel then dropped lower still but he didn't stop her. Lucy continued to watch as a multitude of expressions flitted across her husband's face when she lightly wrapped her fingers around his thick member.

His brows furrowed and he squeezed his eyes tighter still when her thumb brushed the head of his cock and she applied a small amount of pressure, sliding the foreskin back and forth while her other fingers continued to gently stroke the rest of his length.

She wowed silently at the skin under her fingers. Natsu's body was rough and calloused at many areas from all the fights he gotten into over the years, especially his hands, but the skin along his member alone was baby soft. A thick vein rippled under the skin and she trailed its journey from where it branched from his groin to the end of him, smiling wickedly when his jaw quivered with barely reined in want.

Lucy couldn't see where her hand held him ever so gently but she could certainly _feel_ him, and every little thing she felt further added to the excitement pooling in her womanhood.

Natsu's entire torso was shivering against her own.

His head was tilted slightly backwards, his eyes clenched tightly shut as he reveled in the sensations that her hand was awarding him. Just for the heck of it, Lucy tightened her grip on his length and increased the speed of her strokes, marveling when his eyes suddenly flew open and he gasped loudly. He was breathing harshly now, his face flushed with need as he stared at her with a mixture of pain and desire.

She released her own shaky sigh when he licked his dry lips. The heat and tension in her core had now tightened to an unbearable level and Lucy didn't want to wait anymore. The thrill must have flashed across her face since Natsu's own eyes widened and crinkled up with excitement and the male tightened his hold on her bare waist His warm, calloused fingers splayed across the small of her back and brushed the soft skin where her hips flared into her derriere.

Trusting her husband to hold her up safely, Lucy slid her other hand off his shoulders and dropped it down between their bodies, all the while maintaining a steady gaze at him. Her fingers slid underneath the seams of the wet flimsy material and she gasped in sudden delight, her heart flipping in her chest, when her knuckles accidentally brushed against the pulsing flesh of her core.

Gods, she was excited. As was he, from the way he jumped in anticipation in her hand and the gleam in his eyes grew brighter.

Drawing in a deep breath, Lucy hooked a finger around the cloth and pulled it forcefully to the side, fully exposing her core. Biting her lip in excitement, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Natsu's in desperate need as she guided his throbbing length to her entrance with her other hand.

The second his head touched her core, Natsu's eyes widened and he hissed. Lucy smiled against his lips and she moved her hands to wrap them around his neck.

"Your turn."

His voice was hoarse. "Yes ma'am."

Without waiting for her to reply, Natsu pulled her waist downwards towards himself, and he immediately sank into her heat, his entrance eased by the way she was already thoroughly soaked. Lucy moaned into his mouth when she felt his thick rod pierce her and a flash of pain coupled with pleasure rippled though her body. She dug her nails into his back and he winced.

"You ok?" He murmured against her lips, a hint of worry flashed in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine. Just still a little sore from this morning."

He chuckled lowly. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel nothing but pleasure."

Adjusting her more securely in his arms, Natsu slowly slid himself out of her core till he was at her entrance again. "Lucy?" His breath ghosted over her lips and she shivered in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Lucy's eyes widened and her heart turned happily in her chest. There was a tiny stinging in her eyes stung but she blinked away the tears before they could fall. Lucy brought a hand to caress his cheek and she smiled against his lips.

"Me too. _Always_."

Her words seemed to trigger something in him because his gentleness vanished and a fierce gleam entered his eyes. Growling possessively in the back of his throat, Natsu slammed himself deep inside her, swallowing her sudden gasp that his jerk had elicited.

Lucy whimpered against his mouth, her tongue stroking his in unfettered wantonness as he pulled all the way out of her again before thrusting in hard. With each pump, he pulled himself out less as the impatient need to be inside his lover flooded his body like a dam that had broke its walls, gushing and uncontrollable. Natsu gripped her waist hard and buried his face in the crook of her neck as the sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other filled the air, coupled with the keening cries that she was letting out as he continued to ram into her.

"Luce… You're so tight…"

He gritted out through clenched teeth as the tension in his body surged higher and higher. As if to torment him further, her body tightened around him, her hot walls squeezing his member like a glove that was several sizes too small, all wet and hot from his touch. Natsu could almost swear that she was burning him up from the inside; unbelievable amounts of heat radiated from the area where they were joined in the most intimate manner and to the rest of his body.

He knew that Lucy could feel it too, from the way her body flexed then curled up against his Lucy gasped when he pumped in hard and she very nearly bit his neck from the sensations that were very quickly spiraling out of control within her small, lush body. And when she wrapped her legs more tightly around his waist, Natsu wanted to yell out obscenities, for the movement had pulled him further inside her than he could have possibly imagined.

In response, he stopped himself from pulling out of her hot sheath after thrusting in and instead rolled his hips against hers, taking in perverse delight when the blonde cried out and buried her face deeper into his neck.

And because she so obviously loved it, he did it again, but this time coupled the movement with the drawing of little circles in the small of her back. This, she loved even more, for her entire body started quivering in his hold, a marvelous side effect that rippled to where they were still joined.

Lucy gave a whimper and clenched down further on his cock, and this time the cry came from him. Natsu gritted his teeth and increased his speed of thrusting. In, out, in, out, until she was practically screaming in his arms.

"Na-Natsu… yes… oh oh…ohhhh~! Ye-… oh gods, please don't stop, fuck please don't… Fa- fas…"

Her vocabulary seemed to be reduced to that of a five year old, but who cared? All that mattered was that the pleasure that was spiraling and rippling through her kept on soaring higher and higher and Lucy didn't bet on lasting much longer, not with the speed with which he kept thrusting into her.

And based on the strength behind his pumps, she wasn't betting on being able to stand either.

"Lucy… Luce, my beautiful girl…"

Natsu moaned her name like a prayer and forced himself to continuing holding back as he continued to thrust into her heat. There was _no way_ he was coming before her, but the way her body squeezed down on his throbbing member and the sight of her large breasts bouncing against his chest made him seriously question his ability maintain control.

Her expressions were absolutely marvelous though, and Natsu chose to focus his attention on them instead of the way his member was begging for release.

Her blonde hair, a few shades darker from the wetness of the shower water and her sweat, plastered to the sides of her neck and cheeks in long, thick tendrils. He reached up and curled one finger unsteadily around a lock, which clung to his fingers like a lover.

Feeling greedy now, he grabbed a handful of hair and pressed it tight to his face. Soft, silky, and smelling of peaches and jasmine. He groaned when desire took over his mind again and he transferred the desperate need into his thrusts.

"Na- Ohhh~!"

Lucy yelped in surprise and delight when he began jack-hammering into her with a speed that pushed her even closer to the edge. Oh Gods, how was it that he still had such strength? She herself felt as though her limbs were rapidly turning into jelly as she clung to his wet back, his back muscles undulating in the sexiest manner under her splayed hands.

"Fas- faster, Nat… Oh god, d-don't stop don't stop… ah ah!"

The coil in her body was so tight now, Lucy knew she could easily tip over the edge at any second.

"N… Natsu…" Her voice was but a whimper from her screams, punctuated by short, tiny gasps as he continued to push himself inside in and pull out again in the most tantalizing way.

"Y…Yes?"

His wasn't much better; deep, raspy and thick with need. Natsu's dark eyes were glazed over with lust and the sight of them sent a surprising bolt of desire through her. The idea that her touch, her body, could drive this strong, powerful man to the brink of weakness was maddening.

"Please… Kiss me."

She didn't need to tell him twice. Natsu Dragneel smashed his lips hard against hers, and there was a muffled knocking sound as their teeth bumped clumsily together, joining their bodies in a second way.

The instant his tongue touched hers, Lucy's eyes flew wide open and her mouth opened in a silent scream as a sudden wave of pleasure flooded her, radiating from where they were connected down below to every cell, every pore in her. She shuddered almost violently in his arms as her orgasm racked her body with terribly _wondrous_ spasms.

It was a full body orgasm; her belly clenched, her head flung back, her legs tightened almost painfully around his waist, her ankles interlocking over his ass and her fingers curled against his skin.

But Natsu wasn't done yet, oh no, he continued to slam into her with short, hard thrusts that in seconds, left her mewling and crying out again despite the languid feeling that was creeping over her body. Just one more thrust and…. God, there it was.

Just as she did, he came hard and flung his head back, yelling out a string of obscenities. Natsu's entire body shuddered as he pumped his seed into her, his cock throbbing as it pulsed with exhausted satisfaction inside her warm sheath.

He was too tired to resist and his knees quickly buckled beneath them. Lucy clung to her lover as they both sank tiredly to the floor. Natsu slowly slid himself out of her and wrapped one arm lazily around the back of her head, pulling her close to himself.

The male released a shaky sigh when their foreheads finally touched.

He held her silently there as they listened to the sounds of their breathing slowly down. When he was more confident of intelligible speech again, Natsu leaned backwards and pressed a kiss against her lips. "You were amazing, Lucy."

"You always say that after we have sex." She smiled.

"That's cause you are. God, you drive me crazy. You sexy as hell woman."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling languidly at him though tired golden eyes as the same lethargy from that very morning started to overtake her again.

His lips quirked and his dark eyes shone with adoration for this amazing, _amazing_ woman.

"Lucy."

She lightly pressed her lips against his for just a second. "Natsu."

"Yes, that's my name." He chuckled and looked around, skimming over the pile of clothes she had so hastily discarded and his own, drier ones that hung over the top of the frosted glass door.

"Y'now, I just realized that we've never had sex in a toilet before."

"What are you talking about? You force yourself on me in the tub all the time."

He arched a brow. "As do you. I meant at a toilet in a workplace."

Lucy opened her mouth to argue again but he silenced her with another quick peck.

"Fine, _your_ workplace then."

The pink haired male couldn't help but laugh when he recalled the stunned expression of the elderly janitor who had walked in for her cleaning shift only to find them locked together in a tight embrace. His sexy girlfriend sitting on the sink with her A – line skirt hitched up to her waist and him with his pants down.

Even worse, Natsu had his face buried in Lucy's chest. He couldn't help it, the blonde had the most beautiful pair he had ever seen.

"We scarred her for life." Lucy murmured in an amused tone, catching on to what he was thinking.

"Yes, we did. She quit her job the very next week." He chuckled and closed his eyes, leaning back to lie against the wall.

"… Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"Look at me." The tone in her voice told him that she was serious.

"Yes, Luce?"

"You… So you're really ok with letting me continue here?" Her expression looked calm, but Natsu had known her for years.

He sighed and kissed the crown of her head. "Yes. As long as you don't allow any funny business. No seducing the client, you hear?"

She frowned. "I don't seduce them."

"You don't have to," He chuckled tiredly. "They just have to take one look at your awesome body and their clothes fall right off."

"…Idiot."

She scolded, but he could hear the blush on her face. Natsu took her hand in his and lightly grazed her knuckles with his lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Two weeks later._

"Oi, flame brain. Where do you think you're going? Erza said to meet in the lobby." Gray stated as he watched his pink haired friend loop the strap of his laptop bag over his shoulder.

"Home! Lucy's got a surprise for me." He grinned, not so much as happy about the fact that she had something for him, but rather because of the _way_ she had said it.

Something told him he was getting laid tonight. Just because he got laid almost every night didn't mean he was any less excited.

"Ash head, we're supposed to discuss the project over dinner!"

"You guys can handle it without me!" Natsu yelled back as he broke into a run for the carpark. "See ya!"

"Come back here, you mother-"

Natsu grinned when the rest of Gray's sentence was drowned out by the doors closing between them.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Hello, sweetheart."

The blonde was standing in their living room in her usual fluffy bathrobe. Natsu dropped his bag onto the floor and dashed over to kiss her only to freeze when he caught sight of their living room.

Candles. Shit.

Ambient music. Shit.

Tiny oil bottles. Shit.

A bed where the coffee table should be. Oh _bloody_ shit.

"Luce… What's going on?" He stammered.

"Isn't it obvious?" She gestured towards the setup.

Natsu's eyes widened in fear and he took a step backward. "_Please_. I can't take much more of that."

She pouted adorably. "But you know I need it for practice. And you're so _convenient_."

At the sight of his lovely wife's imploring expression, Natsu could feel his resistance start to melt away.

_No, no! Natsu Dragneel, get a hold of yourself! Lucy's practice is going to break your body. _

He groaned inwardly at the memory of the night Lucy had come home with a booklet, exclaiming that she wanted to try out a new massage type on him. With the night of their post – massage sex still fresh in his mind, the male had agreed all too readily… until it turned out that deep – tissue massages were _not_ his cup of tea.

He was begging now as he watched her step closer to him. "Luce, please… Don't put me through this."

If anything, her smile got wider. "I just want to try something new. Won't you help me?"

_New_. God, that word sent shivers through him, and not the nice kind.

"Lucy, I…"

"Don't be such a wimp, Natsu." She grinned, stopping just before him. "Do you know what this new type is called?"

"Uh…"

_God, no! Please I don't want to know! Someone save me!_

He froze when she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"It's called an erotic massage."

Onyx eyes widened in shock as Natsu watched the blonde straighten and very slowly, untie the robe's knot. The fluffy cloth slid off her small shoulders and his heart nearly leapt out of his throat. The male swallowed hard.

"Now," Lucy smiled lasciviously, as she stepped closer to him and pressed her completely naked body against his, her hands coming up to stroke the back of his neck.

"Shall we start?"

* * *

And… there it is. My first lemon. Inexperience in writing this drives me crazy. So do me a favour people, and critique, critique, critique.

Remember to check out the rest of my collection too. Ohohoho!

Faie.


End file.
